


Red

by Thief_0f_heart



Series: Davekat AU fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karkat cuts himself :(, M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, davekat - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: Karkat hates the color red, he absolutely despises it. Then during sophomore year of highschool, He meets Dave. Dave is an ironic, stoic, cool kid. Will this new kid change the way Karkat feels about the color red? Will it be for better or worse?This is my first non-oneshot fanfic! This isn't humanstuck!! It takes place in a world where Trolls and Humans live together, NO SBURB!!TRIGGER WARNING: Self Harm, Depression, Swearing, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

_Karkat ran through the woods, looking behind him as he did so. When suddenly he slammed into something. Falling down on his butt he looked up to see what he had run into. It was Terezi. "Shit- I'm sorry," Karkat said pushing himself up. Suddenly, Terezi's smile turned to a sneer, "Watch where you're fucking going," She exclaimed before pushing him back down. Karkat let out a quiet 'oof' and tensed up as footsteps came from behind. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Troll. You're a mutant. A Freak! When are you going to stop being selfish and just kill yourself? The world would be so much better off," Terezi growled before pulling her foot back and-_

Karkat awoke with a jolt, tears flowing down his face. A dream. It was just a dream... He sat there sobbing for a minute or so before getting up and going to the bathroom. Once locked inside he opened the cabinet and pulled out a razor blade. Pulling up his sleeve he looked down at his wrists to see the scars covering all up his arm. Some old. Some new. Letting out a choked sob he slid the blade across his wrist. He did this about 10 times before he turned on the water and placed his arm under the faucet. The water ran down onto his arm clear and off his arm red. 

After he had wrapped up the self-inflicted wounds, he went back to his room and flopped back onto his bed. Today was the first day of sophomore year and he was already off to a shitty start. Glancing over at the clock he saw it was 6:30 am, He should start getting ready for school. He got up and changed clothes, pulling off his pajamas and replacing them with some grey skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt with his grey cancer symbol on it. He pulled on his black converse and walked downstairs to the kitchen. After eating a granola bar he packed up his bookbag and started walking to school. He had to get there early. The principal wanted him to show a new kid around.

Once he arrived it was 7:00, He had gotten to school an hour early for this. He stood in front of the school and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's the new kid at school.

Dave woke up with a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. '6:30' the clock said. He reached over and grabbed his shades before getting off the bed and changing. After eating an apple and packing a lunch Dave headed out, walking to school which was only a few blocks away.

When he got there a shorter, troll, boy was standing there impatiently. The troll was wearing a sweater with a cancer symbol on it. When Dave walked up to him he could see his face better. He had a slim face with freckles covering it and eyebags under his eyes, which were grey with little specks of red in them. His horns were smaller and nubbier than most of the other trolls Dave had seen. Dave couldn't describe what it was but something about this kid was adorable. 

"Sup, I'm Dave Strider. I'm assuming you're going to show me around?" Dave said with a smirk. The boy just rolled his eyes and nodded, "Well, Strider, I'm Karkat Vantas," Karkat. Cute. "And, yes, I'll be showing you around," Karkat finished speaking and turned around, bending over to grab his book bag which had been sitting beside him. Dave's eyes found their way to that vantASS and he nodded in appreciation. 

After Karkat had shown Dave around he spun around to face him, "Any questions?" Dave nodded and pulled out his schedule, "Compare schedules with me?" Karkat gave Dave a dead glare before pulling out his own schedule, "I've got World History, then Math, then PE, Then English, then study hall, then finally science. You?" Dave chuckled a little and showed his paper to Karkat, "Same." Karkat looked between the paper and the taller male, "Seriously...? Principal Slick must've done this on purpose." Dave shrugged, "I'm not complaining." Karkat dead-panned, "Shut up." Dave snickered before hearing the bell ring, "Oops, Looks like we're late. Better get to class." Karkat huffed but followed after Dave to get to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?? If so, Please comment and vote! It would be highly appreciated!!


End file.
